Sammy's First Day
by DiTab1
Summary: One Shot.  Wee!Chesters.  Written for a "Back To School" contest.  The story of Sam's first day of kindergarten.  Surprisingly, no angst, no pairs, no spoilers and no warnings! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! R&R, as always, welcome and appreciated!


**A/N: No spoilers, no warnings, no pairings. I think that covers it. This is the story of Sam's first day of kindergarten. It was written for a "Back To School" contest and I actually enjoyed it so much I thought I'd post it for you guys as well. Hope you enjoy one of my rare lighter moments. Reviews are love people! :P**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't even own the little 'uns. *sigh***

"Rise and Shine Sammy! Today's the big day…you don't want to sleep through it!" As he entered the bedroom he had just enough time to see a tuft of hair disappear under the blanket being pulled tightly over his brother's head.

"Don' wanna…can' make me. I'm gonna stay here, k Dee?" The muffled voice was a bit hard to make out through the blanket but the general idea got through loud and clear.

"Sammy… come on! I thought you were excited to start school…What's the matter?" He was a bit confused. His younger brother had been running around for the last week excitedly telling everyone they met that he was starting "kiddergarden" and now he was hiding under a blanket refusing to come out.

"I don' wanna go Dee…can't I just go with you instead? I don' need to be in any dumb old baby school anyways. I can already read and you stopped makin' me take naps a long time ago!"

Baby school? Now where had that thought come from? And, come to think of it, how did he know what they taught or that they took naps? He was starting to get the feeling that getting his brother off to his first day of school was going to be a bit more difficult than he'd imagined when he'd told Dad to go ahead on his hunt…after all, he was sure this would be a piece of cake. How hard could it be to get an excited six year old fed, dressed and to school on time?

But the kid had a point. Over the last year or so he had been hard pressed to entertain his brother over the longer and longer periods that their Dad was away hunting. So, he'd picked up a book one day and started teaching Sam to read. The kid was smart. Before he even knew it Sam was reading the books to him instead of the other way around. And as for naps…well...that was his fault…at some point he'd decided it just wasn't worth the fight every day and stopped making Sam take them. So long as he was quiet and didn't get into any trouble he didn't see any reason to argue about it.

"Sammy, who told you about kindergarten?" It was obvious that some little bird had been chirping in his brother's ear.

"Johnny Miller. He said that only babies go to kiddergarden and I ain't no baby Dee! I wanna go to the big school with you or I'm not goin' at all." The blanket slid down to reveal the slight pout and set jaw that always meant his baby brother was a hair from a full blown tantrum. Johnny Miller was a boy that lived down the street from the house they were renting. He was a few years older than Dean and a few inches taller but Dean thought that if he could get his hands on Johnny Miller he was going to wring his skinny little neck for getting Sam all worked up like this.

"Sammy…dude…I told you. You can't go with me. You aren't old enough yet. You'll like kindergarten, I promise! You get to go outside and play and you get cookies and milk, and hey, you will make tons of friends! Besides, you shouldn't be listening to Johnny Miller…he's a…" He wracked his young brain trying to come up with an appropriate name. "He's a dick!"

He almost laughed at the shocked expression on his brother's face at the use of the curse word.

"Dean…you know Dad doesn't like you saying that word!" He could see his brother was trying very hard to keep an appropriately stern look on his face but it was blatantly ruined by the glimmer of laughter he could see in his eyes.

"Dad's not here. I am. Now get your sorry…ass out of bed and get dressed or we're going to be late!" Now that he had used one curse word he figured he'd already broken the rule so why not go for it. His brother's stern look broke as a round of giggles exploded at the new forbidden word and he knew he'd won the battle. "I'm going to go finish getting ready. If you aren't dressed in five minutes I'm leaving without you!"

He knew that, no matter how brave his threats had been, Sammy was terrified of staying in the old rented house alone. With the things that they had seen, even in their young lives, he didn't really blame him. He almost felt bad about the threat of leaving him behind but Dad had been all over the place before agreeing to rent it and he knew there was nothing in the house that could hurt his brother. As he turned to walk out the door he heard his brother push back the remaining blankets and hit the floor.

"Dee…?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You'll come get me when school is done right? I mean, I don' want you to have to come home alone…I know how spooky it can be when you're all alone here…" He couldn't help but smile at his brother's attempts to hide his own fear in his offer to protect Dean.

"Sure will. I'll be waiting right outside when you get out. Don't go trying to walk home alone either; Dad would skin us both if he knew you let me walk home alone." He grinned at the way his brother's chest puffed up at that.

"K…I won'. Dee…what if one of the monsters tries to get me while I'm at school? You won' be there to help me! I don' think I could kill it all by myself…"

Aha! Now they had gotten to the real issue. He should have expected it. His little brother had never really been separated from his family before. One of them, him or Dad, was always with him. It was a rule Dad had. Sammy was too little to protect himself so they never, never left him alone.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret Sammy but you can't tell any of the other kids at school ok?" He put on as serious of a face as he thought he could manage and lowered his voice conspiratorially.

"I promise Dee!" He waited as his brother took a step closer in order to hear the big secret. The solemn look that accompanied his step caught his breath for a moment… his little brother really was growing up. In that look he caught a fleeting glimpse of the man his brother would grow into and a wave of sadness swept through him at the knowledge that Sammy didn't have long left to just be a kid.

"This is a special school that Dad found just for us. He didn't tell you but I think you're big enough to know and keep the secret…all the teachers…even Miss Lynn, your kindergarten teacher…are hunters! So don't you worry about monsters Sammy…if you have to fight one they'll have your back, at least till I can get there. Feel better?" He was proud of himself for coming up with the story on the fly and even prouder when he saw the look of relief that washed over his brother's face.

"Yeah…I guess…not like I couldn' do it by myself…but it's nice to know…you know… just in case."

He took a second to ruffle his brother's hair before turning back to exit the room.

"Hey Dee?"

Again he stopped and slowly turned around. He was running through the million little things his brother could be asking next and trying to come up with appropriate answers when Sam looked up at him smiling.

"Do they really give us cookies and milk at school?" His brother's eyes were large and questioning. He had played pranks on Sammy in the past and he knew that his little brother was worried that this was just a ploy to get him to go to school.

"Yup! They sure do Sam. Now get dressed…" He watched as his brother scrambled to find suitable clothing for his first day and, as he saw him pick up the Led Zepplin T-Shirt he'd given him last Christmas, he turned to leave. Again he was stopped by the inquisitive voice from behind him.

"Dee…?

He huffed in exasperation but turned to see what else was on his brother's mind.

"Yes Sam?"

"If we get cookies in kiddergarden…what do you get in the big school?" His brother was pawing through a pile of clothes on the floor attempting to find a clean pair of blue jeans to wear as he waited for the answer.

Without missing a beat he tossed his answer over his shoulder as he exited the room, "Pie! What else?" He couldn't help the huge smile that spread over his face as he heard his brother's squeal of jealousy behind him.


End file.
